Si Esto Fuese Realidad
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: "No te paro de pensar; Quiero disfrutarte hasta el final. Se que tu no eres real; No me importa solo me basta soñar..." Mal Summary /TH OoC


Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. No es SongFic.

* * *

**Si Esto Fuese Realidad**

-¿Entonces Bella, qué opinas? ¿Me ayudarás?

-Creo que escuché mal, ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo?

-¡Vamos Bella! Escuchaste bien, ¿Me ayudarás, cierto? –dijo Edward haciendo morritos y viéndome por debajo de sus largas pestañas. Estaba jugando sucio, él sabía que no podía resistirme a esa cara.

-Ok –inmediatamente sonrió como el _Gato Cheshire_- Pero me deberás una _muy_ grande, Cullen.

O sí, tal vez se la cobraría cuando Newton me acosara, o cuando las porristas traten de pasarse de listas conmigo.

Y es que tal vez no sería muy difícil hacer lo que Edward me pedía: fingir ser su novia cuando sus padres vinieran al internado la próxima semana, para ver si la conducta de su _hijito querido_ había mejorado.

_Me gusta imaginar;_

_Que seria si esto fuese realidad._

_Me gusta imaginar;_

_Que aquí tu estas junto a mí_

_Y pasamos el tiempo haciéndonos reír..._

Edward Cullen llegó al internado _Twilight_ hace aproximadamente 6 meses, sus padres –Esme y Carlisle Cullen- lo enviaron aquí para que se reformara… un poco por lo menos.

Emmett y Jasper –amigos míos- inmediatamente congeniaron con Edward, y no dudaron en unirlo al grupo… con una pequeña condición: con las chicas de _este_ grupo _no se jugaba_. Porque sí, Edward –mi ahora mejor amigo- era, es y será un Play Boy.

¿Lo peor de todo? Yo, Isabella Swan, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él.

Todo de él me gusta: su físico más que perfecto, sus labios carnosos y besables, esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos – ¡Y que ojos!-, su forma de ser –cuando no es un maldito egocéntrico Play Boy-, su olor tan particular y que me vuelve loca… como dije todo de él.

_La gente no entiende que;_

_Yo te veo y te puedo hasta oler._

_Siempre que quiera tal vez,_

_Puede que tengan razón;_

_Pero nunca han sentido lo que ahora siento yo._

Yo conocía a todas las chicas que habían tenido sus 15 minutos de fama en… ¿Cómo le dicen? ¡Ah sí! "El Cuarto del Placer"… claro está que son pocas las que _aun_ no han ido a parar allí.

Quitando ese hecho, lo mejor e incluso lo peor, eran las noches que pasamos juntos en mi recamara –sin hacer nada _malo_, aunque no me quejaría realmente-. Esos momentos son especiales, pues es cuando siento que ambos somos dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Cuando solo somos Edward y Bella, no el _Play Boy _ni la _Rarita_.

Son momentos donde sufro porque sé que no cambiará, donde me muerdo la lengua para no decirle cuánto lo amo, donde siempre le digo _"Quédate esta noche"_.

_Quédate, Quédate_

_Tan solo una noche,_

_Siempre acompáñame donde este_

_Y cuídame_

Pero aun así, no me importa ver desfilar a medio internado, no me importa que mis amigos insistan en que el no es bueno para mi, no me importa morderme la lengua hasta sangrar para evitar decirle "Te Amo", no me importa que todo lo que sufro al verlo besarse con una u otra, no me importa el ser fuerte para evitar las lágrimas cuando me cuenta sus aventuras o lo tontas que son todas al creer que cambiará… no me importa porque a mí me basta con soñar con él y tenerlo a mí lado aunque sea de una manera distinta a la que me gustaría.

Y no me importa nada de lo anterior porque estoy conciente de que no cambiará, sé que mis sueños no se harán realidad… pero me basta con soñar.

_No te paro de pensar;_

_Quiero disfrutarte hasta el final._

_Se que tu no eres real;_

_No me importa solo me basta soñar._

Y, entonces por el momento, aquí acostada en mi cama junto a él solo me queda una cosa por decir:

-¿Edward?

-¿Hmmm?

-Quédate conmigo… Quédate tan solo esta noche.

-Me quedaré, Bella, siempre lo hago.

Y una vez más me muerdo la lengua para evitar decirle cuánto lo amo, para evitar pedirle –rogarle de rodillas si lo prefiere- que me acompañe siempre y me cuide, sin importar donde y cuando.

_Quédate, Quédate_

_Tan solo una noche_

_Siempre acompáñame donde este_

_Y cuídame_

Pero no me importa nada, yo lo haré con él –lo acompañaré, cuidaré y sobre todo me quedaré con él-, porque no me importa, solo me basta soñar.

_Quédate, Quédate_

_Tan solo una noche_

_Siempre acompáñame donde este_.

* * *

La canción es de Pxndx, la historia tiene el nombre de la canción. No es SongFic.

Bueno, fue lo primero que se me vino a lamente cuando la escuché & me dije: _¡Bueno pues escríbela!_

**Beatiful Blush**


End file.
